Hello, Goodbye
by cyeolsoo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, sepasang suami istri yang menikah karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka pun menjalani pernikahan tanpa ada cinta satu sama lain. Hingga, salah satu dari mereka menyimpan perasaan pada pasangannya. Warning, Genderswitch for Uke! DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Goodbye

.

.

.

Author : Anindya Kartika Aulia (cyeolsoo)  
Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other sub cast  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life  
Rate : T

Hai, ini ff chanbaek pertamaku. Ini Genderswitch for Uke, jadi kalo gak suka ya gak usah baca ya. Oke deh, Happy Reading yaaa~

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Seketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduk. Mereka terkejut mendengar omongan orang tua mereka.

"Perjodohan? Dengannya?" – Chanyeol

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" – Baekhyun

"Tenangkan diri kalian. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, duduk kembali." ucap Ayah Chanyeol tegas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun langsung duduk kembali ke tempatnya masing masing.

Malam ini Keluarga Park dan Keluarga Byun sedang mengadakan makan malam bersama, yang sebenarnya ini adalah pertemuan untuk membicarakan perjodohan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semula tidak tahu apa-apa pun terkejut dan –tentu saja– menolak hal gila ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Sebelumnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan malam ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka langsung menolak.

"Dengarkan Eomma, sejak kalian lahir, kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Ibu dari Baekhyun angkat bicara.

Apa? Sejak lahir? Hal gila macam apa lagi ini? – batin Baekhyun

"Dan kalian sekarang sudah besar, kini sudah saatnya untuk menyatukan kalian." Ibu Chanyeol pun ikut berbicara.

"Jadi, pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi."

"APAAAA?!"

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian.

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan pergi bersama untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan. Kebetulan, hari ini Chanyeol libur bekerja. Jadi –dengan sedikit paksaan dari Baekhyun– ia akan menemani istrinya.

Istri?

Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menikah 2 bulan lalu, sesuai kesepakatan keluarga mereka. Jadi, sudah 1 bulan ini mereka berstatus sebagai pasangan suami istri. Lebih tepatnya, pasangan suami istri tanpa cinta –ini kata Baekhyun–. Dan sudah 1 bulan ini juga Baekhyun harus menahan keinginannya untuk membakar Chanyeol hidup hidup.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap harinya selalu saja ada keributan dari pasangan ini. Entah Baekhyun yang marah-marah karena Chanyeol lupa membuka kaus kakinya ketika masuk kamar, atau Chanyeol yang kesal karena kebiasaan mandi Baekhyun yang lama itu, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang mengancam menelpon Eommaku, tak akan aku mau ikut menemanimu." oceh Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Tapi siap-siap saja jika Eommamu akan memarahimu setelah ini." ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Aish! Cepat naik!"

"Bukakan pintunya."

"Kau bukan seorang putri, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya dari tas lalu menekan acak nomor di ponselnya tersebut.

"Halo? Eomma!" seru Baekhyun riang.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dari tangannya lalu melihat layar ponsel itu.

"Sialan!" umpat Chanyeol.

"Bukakan atau aku akan benar-benar menghubungi Eommamu." ancam Baekhyun.

"Dan satu lagi, turuti perintahku selama satu hari ini atau kau tak akan selamat dari Eommamu."

Dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar –tentunya tanpa suara– Chanyeol pun dengan terpaksa membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Supermarket, Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan catatan kecil yang berisi barang-barang yang akan ia beli dari dalam tasnya. Dengan santainya, ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membawakan troli dorong.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau mau turuti kemauanku atau ku telpon Eommamu?"

"Selalu itu ancamanmu. Cih." Chanyeol pun bergegas mengambil troli dorong dan segera menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat penjualan daging. Ia bingung. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya ia berbelanja sendiri. Biasanya, Eommanya atau Eomma Chanyeol akan membelikan serta membawakan semua keperluan rumah. Namun kali ini, Baekhyun ingin mandiri. Ia bilang pada kedua Eommanya kalau ia ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Makanya, kalau tidak bisa, ya tak usah berlagak bisa." ucap Chanyeol menyindir kepada Baekhyun.

"Diam kau!" balas Baekhyun judes. Ia pun lanjut memilih-milih daging. Rupanya ia masih bingung yang mana daging yang segar dan cukup bagus untuk mereka makan.

Chanyeol langsung mendecih pelan. Ia heran dengan sikap istrinya, mengapa disaat seperti ini masih saja bersikap angkuh. Terus terang saja, Chanyeol ini handal dalam memilih daging yang segar. Bahkan Eommanya sering meminta bantuannya dalam hal ini.

Chanyeol pun mulai lengah melihat Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengusir rasa bosan.

"Aish, lama sekali sih. Memangnya apa saja yang selama ini ia kerjakan? Seorang wanita tetapi tidak bisa memasak, bahkan memilih daging pun masih bingung. Cih. Tuhan, mengapa nasibku seperti ini? Aku ingin mempunyai istri yang bis—"

"Chanyeol Oppa!"

Chanyeol berhenti bermonolog ria ketika mendengar suara yang terasa familiar di telinganya. Ia pun menengok ke arah belakang, terlihat seorang wanita mungil nan manis sedang tersenyum padanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Chanyeol.

Do Kyungsoo, si wanita itu.

Wanita idaman seorang Park Chanyeol.

To Be Continue..

Aaaa gimana? Tbh ini ff pertamaku yang ku publish disini;; Kalo ada yg suka, review aja ya..

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Goodbye

.

.

.

Author : Anindya Kartika Aulia (cyeolsoo)  
Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other sub cast  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life  
Rate : T

Warning, Genderswitch for Uke! Chapt 2 updated! Happy Reading ya~

.

.

.

"Chanyeol Oppa!"

Chanyeol pun menengok ke arah belakang. Begitu juga Baekhyun begitu mendengar nama suaminya disebut.

"Oppa, sedang apa disini? Ah, Baekhyun-ssi! Annyeong~" sapa Kyungsoo begitu melihat Baekhyun disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku sedang menemani Baekhyun berbelanja, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" jawab Chanyeol sambil terus tersenyum.

Cih, lihatlah. Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Menjijikan. — batin Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang berbelanja juga, Oppa. Wah, kau suami yang baik ya.." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau sungguh beruntung mempunyai suami seperti Chanyeol Oppa, aku jadi iri." lanjut Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa.

Ewh, beruntung? Bahkan ini semua ku anggap sebagai sebuah kutukan sialan. — batin Baekhyun. Lagi.

"Ah hahaha, biasa saja, Kyungsoo-ssi. Oh ya, kau iri denganku? Ambil saja raksasa ini, setidaknya itu bisa meringankan beban hidupku." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, oh, lebih tepatnya mencengkram tangannya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ya, ku rasa kami sudah selesai berbelanja. Jadi aku pamit duluan ya. Annyeong~" ucap Chanyeol lalu langsung menarik Baekhyun pergi. Ia tentu saja merasa malu atas perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan karena tangannya yang ditarik Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun protes sambil terus meneriaki dan memaki Chanyeol tanpa peduli tatapan orang di sekitar mereka.

"Hhh ada-ada saja mereka.." ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Hei, Bodoh, aku belum selesai berbelanja mengapa kau menarikku begitu saja? Kau tau, tanganku terlalu mahal untuk disentuh bahkan dicengkram begitu saja olehmu. Cih, terlihat sekali kau menyukainya." omel Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke tempat parkir.

"Diam kau, Park Baekhyun!"

"Mana bisa aku diam begitu saja. Dan oh ya, margaku Byun bukan Park."

"Ck, terserah kau saja."

"Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil!"

Baekhyun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa-apaan, ia belum selesai berbelanja asal Chanyeol tahu, bahkan ia belum selesai memilih daging tadi. Mau tidak makan selama sebulan orang ini?

"Hei, aku belum selesai berbelanja, bodoh! Cepat temani aku lagi ke dalam."

"Itu bisa kita lakukan kapan saja, Baek. Cepat masuk, atau ku tinggal kau disini." Chanyeol pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menyalakan mesinnya.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus apa, memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, menurut apa kata suaminya. Ck, tumben sekali.

Mereka pun pulang dengan ocehan Baekhyun sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Chanyeol kembali ke rutinitas biasanya —bekerja sebagai manager di perusahaan Ayahnya—

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia sekarang tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop pink kesayangannya. Ia sangat serius sekali. Terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Aku.. akan.. menemanimu.. kemana saja.. kau.. mau.." gumam Baekhyun lirih sambil terus mengetik.

Memangnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang sedang ia ketik?

"Aish, jinjja.. Ini jelek sekali. Tidak cocok." ucap Baekhyun sambil menekan tombol _backspace_.

"Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa menang? Ish ish ish.."

Oh, rupanya Baekhyun sedang membuat karya fiksi untuk lomba menulis yang diadakan secara online. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengikuti lomba ini dikarenakan suatu hadiah yang pastinya sangat menggiurkan. Bagaimana tidak? Hadiahnya adalah perjalanan wisata ke Hawaii selama seminggu penuh. Pastinya Baekhyun tidak akan melewati kesempatan ini.

Tapi.. Masalahnya..

"Aish! Mengapa Tuhan menciptakanku tanpa bakat menulis seperti ini sih? Mengapa susah sekali hanya untuk menulis karya fiksi?"

Ya, sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun menghapus lalu mengetik ulang karya fiksi yang akan dibuatnya. Terus terang saja, sejak dulu, Baekhyun tidak ada bakat seperti ini.

Bahkan ini sudah 4 jam ia berada di depan laptopnya. Tentu saja matanya lelah, tetapi ia pikir ini satu-satunya kesempatan agar bisa bebas dari semua tugasnya sebagai istri selama ini. Ya, walaupun hanya seminggu.

"Aish!" saking kesalnya, Baekhyun melempar bantal yang ada disampingnya.

Ia lempar dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu—

BRUK.

"Aw!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol meregangkan otot-ototnya ketika semua file yang ia ketik sudah selesai. Ia merasa cukup lelah hari ini. Meeting, menemui berbagai rekan bisnis, mengunjungi beberapa cabang perusahaan, dan terakhir, membuat laporan keuangan untuk Ayahnya.

Ia lirik jam di tangannya. Terkejut melihat jamnya karena ini sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir jam 10 malam. Biasanya, ia tidak akan pulang setelat ini.

Tiba-tiba terlintas wajah Baekhyun di pikirannya. Sedang apa dia? Apa sudah makan malam? Dan.. Apa Baekhyun sedang menunggunya?

"Ah untuk apa aku memikirkannya, lagipula ia sudah mempermalukanku waktu itu."

Chanyeol pun langsung membereskan berkas-berkas yang berantakan di meja kerjanya. Ia segera mengambil tas kerjanya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Ah Oppa!" terlihat Kyungsoo yang berada di depan pintu ruangannya ketika Chanyeol baru membuka pintu. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol di depannya.

"A-ah Kyungsoo-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jujur, Chanyeol merasa terkejut lalu gugup. Hei, ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan di Supermarket minggu lalu.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Kyungsoo langsung memberikan sebuah kotak dari plastik berwarna biru laut pada Chanyeol.

"Ini, makan malam untuk Oppa. Aku tau, kau sedaritadi belum keluar ruangan, otomatis kau belum makan malam kan?"

"Dan.. Aku tau waktu itu Baekhyun-ssi belum selesai berbelanja. Jadi, tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun-ssi membuat makan malam hari ini? Hm maksudku, ini agar kau tidak perlu repot untuk membeli makan di luar setelah ini. Ah ya, ini juga untuk Baekhyun-ssi." Kyungsoo pun memberikan sebuah kotak lagi berwarna pink.

"Maaf, karena aku, acara berbelanja kalian waktu itu jadi rusak."

"Ah? Aniya~ Kau tidak salah, Kyungsoo-ya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, maaf merepotkanmu." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersipu. Ah jika Baekhyun berada disini mungkin ia sudah tertawa keras melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oppa. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Hm ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau masih disini? Mengapa kau belum pulang?"

Ya, Kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaan Ayah Chanyeol juga. Maka itu, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah dekat satu sama lain.

"Hm aku menunggu Oppa tadi, maka itu aku belum pulang."

"Ah benarkah? Seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini. Sebagai permintaan maaf dan rasa berterima kasihku, bagaimana kau ku antar pulang?"

"Hm, baiklah."

Yes, Akhirnya! Terima kasih Tuhan.. — batin Chanyeol bersorak ria.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ apartemen yang dia tempati bersama istrinya. Ia pulang dengan hati yang bahagia sambil terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

Bagaimana tidak? Mengantar Kyungsoo sampai rumahnya —yang otomatis membuat Chanyeol menjadi tahu tempat tinggal wanita itu— sampai ucapan perpisahan dari Kyungsoo tadi yang membuat Chanyeol terus tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Oh, kau memang terlihat benar-benar idiot, Chanyeol.

"_Oppa, terima kasih telah mengantarkanku sampai rumah. Maaf merepotkanmu. Ketika sampai rumah, langsung makan dan beristirahatlah. Sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun-ssi. Sampai bertemu besok, Chanyeol Oppa~"_

Dan, ah, bahkan kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi masih Chanyeol ingat.

"Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera memasukkan kode password apartemennya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat mencicipi masakan Kyungsoo dan istirahat setelah itu.

"Aku pul—Aw!"

Chanyeol langsung meringis kesakitan ketika mukanya terkena lemparan sebuah benda empuk yang tidak diketahui menyambut kepulangannya tersebut.

"Oops! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun langsung bangkit lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih meringis kesakitan di depan pintu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja hehehe." Ucap Baekhyun sambil nyengir tak jelas.

"Kau! Aish!" Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mendorong Baekhyun ke tepi jurang sekarang juga.

"Hehehe, aku kan tidak tau kau ada di balik pintu."

Chanyeol pun langsung melewati Baekhyun begitu saja, ia sedang berusaha sabar sekarang terhadap istrinya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat dua kotak berbeda warna yang Chanyeol taruh di atas meja makan.

"Makan malam dari Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Wanita yang kita temui di Supermarket minggu lalu?"

"Ya, makanlah. Hargai ia yang sudah membuatnya untuk kita."

"Ck."

Entah mengapa, mendengar nama Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa tidak suka padanya. Ia pun memilih untuk tidak makan malam buatan Kyungsoo karena ia tidak suka deng—

Hei, ada apa denganku? — pikir Baekhyun.

To Be Continue..

Aaaa kenapa ceritanya jadi gak jelas gini?;; Maaf kalau chapt ini kurang memuaskan, aku udah berusaha buat update kilat mumpung ada waktu luang. Oh ya, konfliknya mungkin untuk saat ini belum terlihat/? Ah ya sudah lah.

Last, mind to review again?


End file.
